Who I Am
by Holdontohope
Summary: This takes place after the Rumors episode, SPOILERS.  A look at what could have been
1. Chapter 1

**(This takes place after the Rumors episode, SPOILERS). This is my first story, I hope you like it!**

Brittany, lay on her bed, utterly confused. Just yesterday, Santana seemed willing to become more open with what they had together, and then Brittany turned around and it was a secret again. Artie had called her stupid and now Santana can't seem to make up her mind.

"Whenever we have a problem in Glee, what do we do...sing about it. And I know the perfect song..." Brittany told her cat Lord Tubbington, who had been perched on the end of her bed.

The next day in Glee, the group practiced a possible song for Nationals. At a break, Brittany approached Mr. S and asked if she could sing a song.

"Listen up class, while we take a breather, Brittany has prepared a number for us." Mr. S told the class.

"Thanks guys. I know I am more the dancing type than the singing type, but I've had a lot going on lately and I have picked a song that describes my confusion. And I am not talking about breakfast." Brittany said and then starting singing

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
>Yeah, you change your mind like a girl I would know<br>And you always think, always speak cryptically  
>I should know that you're no good for me<br>_

The look on Santana's face showed Brittany that she knew it was about her already. Artie's face showed he knew it was not about him.

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
>You're yes and you're no<br>You're in and you're out  
>You're up and you're down<em>

_You're wrong when it's right_  
><em>You're black and it's white<em>  
><em>We fight, we break up<em>  
><em>We hug, we make up<em>

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_  
><em>But you, you don't really wanna go, oh<em>

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold_  
><em>You're yes then you're no<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down<em>

_Someone call the doctor_  
><em>Got a case of a love disorder<em>  
><em>Stuck on a roller coaster<em>  
><em>Can't get off this ride<em>

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold_  
><em>You're yes and you're no<em>  
><em>You're in and you're out<em>  
><em>You're up and you're down<em>

_You're wrong when it's right_  
><em>You're black and it's white<em>  
><em>We fight, we break up<em>  
><em>We hug, we make up<em>

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no_  
><em>But you, you don't really wanna go, oh<em>

As Brittany finished, she noticed two things-Artie looked puzzled and turned around at looked at Santana. Santana had tears rolling down her face, her mascara was everywhere. She got up from her seat and walked to the front of the room and embraced Brittany.

"I'm sorry B. I didn't realize that while I was trying to avoid being hurt, that I was hurting you so much. I promise not to do that again. Starting now. Is it OK if I tell the class about us?" Santana asked, astonishing Brittany. Brittany nodded her head yes, in awe of the power of music.

"Hey, everyone. That song was about me and about how much of a mess I have made of things lately. I've been angry because I am confused and mad at myself, and I have taken it out on a lot of people who don't deserve it, most of all Brittany. I'm in love with her, and I am admitting that today. You can say what you want to say, but please say it to my face." Santana said with tears continuing to roll down her cheeks. Brittany held her hand and smiled at her.

"Thanks Santana, that means a lot to me. I am proud to call you my girlfriend." Brittany said hugging her. The class applauded, and surprisingly even Artie. He rolled over to the girls.

"I am happy for you guys, but I swear Santana, if you ever hurt her-" Artie began.

"I know, I know, I'll let you run over me," Santana finished and the three laughed.

"Mr. S, can I sing a song now too? I know it might be clichéd, but it has been running through my head the past few days." Santana said and Mr. S nodded.

Brittany went to sit down, but Santana grabbed her hand. "Stay up here with me, while I sing it to you, please." Brittany smiled as Santana began singing.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>'Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
><em>And all I can breathe is your life<em>  
><em>'Cause sooner or later it's over<em>  
><em>I just don't want to miss you tonight<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
><em>Or the moment of truth in your lies<em>  
><em>When everything feels like the movies<em>  
><em>Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
><em>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<em>  
><em>When everything's made to be broken<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>  
><em>I just want you to know who I am<em>

As Santana finished, with both her and Brittany, and all the girls in the class crying, they embraced and gave each other a light kiss.

Santana didn't know what tomorrow might bring, how many slushies might come her way or the looks she might get. But now she realized it didn't matter. She knew Brittany would be there to help clean up the slushyss mess, Brittany would be there to squeeze her hand and distract her from the looks, and Brittany would know the truth behind any rumors. Now all Santana could do was be there for Brittany, love her wholeheartedly and try not to make a mess of things.

**Songs**

**Hot and Cold by Katy Perry**

**Iris by Goo Goo Dolls**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Prom, Prom, Prom!

It was the night of prom and Brittany was getting ready with Tina and Santana with Quinn. The two had decided they didn't want to see each other until it was time to leave for dinner, so their outfits could be a surprise.

Brittany had chosen an orange tube top dress, which was thigh length, and clung, to her torso. The look was topped off by Brittany choosing to do her hair like it had been done for the Ke$ha performance. Most people couldn't pull orange off, but even Tina had to admit that it looked amazing on Brittany.

Santana had finished doing a simple up do, and was getting into her dress, it was a deep purple that fell right below her knees. It was a halter top that showed off her shoulders.

Santana went to pick up Brittany and they both were speechless as they saw each other's appearance.

Brittany broke the silence "Do we have to go to prom? I just want to take you upstairs..."

Santana giggled nervously "Let's make a deal, we go to prom..and then upstairs."

"I agree, it would be a shame for the rest of the school to not see our hotness."

After dinner at Breadstix, the girls drove to the school. Santana felt a lump in her throat, what in the world was the reaction of her classmates going to be at the sight of the two girls together, very much a couple. Brittany seemed to sense this.

"Santana, I know this will be hard...but it is going to be ok. And if there is a problem, you know the Glee kids have our backs," Brittany said reaching for her hand.

Santana turned to gaze at the blonde, and said softly, "I love you Britt. So much."

Brittany blushed, "I love you too, S. And not to be unromantic, but aren't you due to sing in about ten minutes."

"Oh...right..."

"What are you singing?" Brittany asked

"It's a surprise and it is totally for you."

They walked into prom, hand in hand. They got a few sideways glances, but everyone was still afraid of Santana and they knew what she was capable of. The first person to greet them was Karafosky, Santana's ex-beard.

"I got your back, let me know if you need anything," he said confidently to the girls.

"Thanks Dave, that means a lot." Santana said.

"Santana, there you are, Mr. Schu needs you up on stage," Quinn said finding the girls.

Santana grasped the microphone, trying not to tremble.

"Hey McKinley, are you having fun?" She was greeted with a loud cheer.

"I am going to slow it down a bit for you guys. This is a really awesome song about how amazing a person can be. Tonight, I dedicate this song to someone." She paused and took a deep breath, and found Brittany, who smiled in encouragement. "This is for my girlfriend, Brittany." Santana heard a few gasps and whispers but she blocked them out.

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere_

_With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey_

_She acts like summer and walks like rain_

_Reminds me that there's a time to change, hey_

_Since the return from her stay on the moon_

_She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey _

_But tell me, did you sail across the sun?_

_Did you make it to the Milky Way_

_To see the lights all faded_

_And that heaven is overrated?_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star?_

_One without a permanent scar_

_And then you missed me_

_While you were looking for yourself out there?_

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation_

_Tracing her way through the constellation, hey_

_She checks out Mozart while she does Tae-Bo_

_Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance_

_To dance along the light of day_

_And head back to the Milky Way?_

_And tell me, did Venus blow your mind?_

_Was it everything you wanted to find?_

_And then you missed me_

_While you were looking for yourself out there_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken_

_Your best friend always sticking up for you_

_Even when I know you're wrong?_

_Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance_

_Five-hour phone conversation_

_The best soy latte that you ever had, and me?_

_But tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?_

_Did you finally get the chance_

_To dance along the light of day_

_And head back toward the Milky Way?_

As Santana finished with tears in her eyes, she caught Brittany's eyes and saw her smiling, with tears of happiness glistening.

"Hey Santana! Over here!" Someone screamed from the crowd.

As Santana turned her gaze, she felt an unmistakable icy cold slushie land on her face. She froze, and tried to hold back the tears.

She saw a blur, that was Dave seeking out the person that slushied her to deal with them.

She took the microphone back to her mouth. "I'm sorry that some of you may not accept who I am. But throwing a slushie at me is not going to change me. Nothing is. So get a new hobby. And really,slushies? I won't deny I have thrown some before, but what are we 8? Are we so afraid of diversity that we have to deal with it with artificial flavorings? The real world isn't a bunch of cookie cutter little people. Grow up." Santana said and walked off the stage trying not to cry. Brittany had made her way backstage and Santana fell into her arms.

"I am so proud of you S," Brittany said kissing her.

Applause started slowly but built in the crowd. Santana looked wide-eyed at Brittany and the two laughed.

"Let's go get you cleaned up and find some clothes." Brittany said.

"Cleaned up yes, but I am staying in this dress. I am not letting them win."

"I love you even more than I did two seconds ago..."

The girls joined the crowd for dancing, until it was Brittany's turn to go get ready to sing.

" McKinley! No I am not going to do "K dollar sign ha" but I have something even better. This is for Santana, whose love is so amazing; it is out of this world." The crowd realized what song she was alluding to and started to cheer wildly.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

_You're from a whole other world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

_Girl, you're an alien_

_Your touch so foreign_

_It's supernatural_

_Extraterrestrial_

_This is transcendental_

_On another level_

_Girl, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I'll risk it all_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison_

Brittany finished powerfully and the crowd went wild.

Santana tried to pick her jaw up off the floor. Her girl was smoking hot and so talented. It had been quite a night and she knew it was only the beginning of dealing with all of the obstacles they may have to overcome.

Songs:

Drops of Jupiter by Train

ET by Katy Perry

Please review if you want more! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Funeral

It was the evening after the funeral, and Santana lay in her bed  
>feeling completely sad at the day's events. Today's events made her<br>realize life is so short and she really needed to make the most of it.  
>She wasn't actually sure what she was feeling, but she knew she<br>needed to see Brittany.

Santana drove over to Brittany's house, and climbed up to her window.  
>She saw Brittany lying on her bed, petting Lord Tubbington, with<br>tears glistening in her eyes. Santana rapped on the window, and  
>Brittany got up to let her in.<p>

"Hey B, I was just laying in bed, sad and I needed to see you."  
>Santana said as she climbed in.<br>"I am so sad too. Funerals stink." Brittany replied.  
>"Yeah, it got me thinking a lot. About how short life is, and to make<br>the most of every day and all of the time we have. And I don't want to  
>be anywhere without you." Santana leaned in, kissing Brittany on the<br>forehead. "I want to be with you every second of every day, every  
>nanosecond. I don't want to miss a moment. I know that probably<br>makes me sound clingy..."

Brittany shook her head "I totally agree with you. Can we just go  
>live in a cave and snuggle forever?"<br>"That sounds so good right now, but I'll take snuggling in your bed  
>for the night." Santana replied.<p>

The two girls lay in bed snuggling and just lying there. As Brittany  
>stroked Santana's hair, she reflected on the past week. "That solo<br>you did was really good; I was listening in the hallway, dressed in  
>black trying not to get caught. And then I realized you were singing<br>about black. It was pretty cool."  
>Santana smiled, trying not to laugh as she knew Brittany was being<br>serious. "Thanks B. I was going to ask you, why didn't you try out?  
>You have done some awesome songs the past few weeks."<p>

Brittany looked up at her, "I am a dancer more than a singer. And I  
>think I would have been too nervous singing at Nationals, afraid to<br>mess up and let the team down."  
>"You wouldn't have, but I totally understand your nervousness. I am<br>kinda glad I wasn't picked for those reasons."  
>"Too bad I didn't, we could have done a duet together." Brittany said<br>with a soft smile on her face.  
>"That would have been amazing...did you have a song in mind?" Santana asked<br>"Yep, the perfect one."  
>"Well, we could do it at Glee for fun" Santana suggested.<br>"Really?" Brittany squealed.  
>"Really." Santana said leaning in to kiss her.<p>

*******  
>The next day at Glee, Santana arrived early to find Mr.S.<br>"Hey Mr. S! I was talking to Brittany and she was too nervous to  
>audition, and we wondered if for fun we could sing a duet in here<br>today?  
>"Sure, we could use something to kick off rehearsal today." Mr. S replied<br>"Sweet!"

As the Glee club came in, Brittany and Santana made their way to the  
>front, ready to perform.<p>

Brittany introduced the number. "Some of you might think Santana and  
>I wouldn't work out together-we are too very different people and<br>most of society doesn't accept what we have. This song is about  
>impossible things happening, and of course it is from a movie about a<br>princess."

Brittany: Impossible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage.  
>Santana: Impossible for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join<br>in marriage. And four white mice will never be four white horses.  
>Such fol-de-rol and fiddle dee dee of courses. Impossible!<br>Brittany: But the world is full of zanies and fools who don't believe  
>in sensible rules and won't believe what sensible people say... and<br>because these daft and dewey eyed dopes keep building up impossible  
>hopes impossible things are happening every day!<br>Santana: Impossible!  
>B:Impossible!<br>S Impossible!  
>B And remember how very very hard I am wishing!<br>S Impossible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden carriage..  
>Impossible for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to join in<br>marriage. And four white mice will never be four white horses..  
>B: They will!<br>S Such fol-de rol and fiddle dee dee of courses Impossible!  
>B: But the world is full of zanies and fools who don't believe in<br>sensible rules and won't believe what sensible people say  
>Both: And because these daft and dewey eyed dopes keep building up<br>impossible hopes impossible things are happening every day.  
>B: It's possible for a plain yellow pumpkin to become a golden<br>carriage. It's possible for a plain country bumpkin and a prince to  
>join in marriage.<br>S: And four white mice are easily turned to horses Such fal de rah and  
>fiddle dee dee of courses Quite possible!<br>Both: It's possible!  
>B: For the world is full of zanies and fools who don't believe in<br>sensible rules and won't believe what sensible people say  
>Both: And because these daft and dewey eyed dopes keep building up<br>impossible hopes Impossible things are happening every day.  
>B: It's possible<br>S: It's possible  
>B: It's possible<br>S:It's possible  
>B: It's possible<br>S:It's possible  
>Both: It's possible!<p>

They finished to the cheers of the Glee club.  
>"Wow girls that was great-it was meaningful and fun! With Nationals<br>coming up, we all needed a reminder that anything is possible." Mr. S  
>commented.<br>"Preach it" said Artie

"Mr. S, I have a suggestion" said Rachel. Everyone groaned. "No, no  
>it is not about me and solos. I know we have decided to do group<br>numbers for Nationals, but I think that we should highlight Brittany  
>and Santana in one of our numbers." Everyone gaped at Rachel, mainly<br>Santana.  
>"I think I just saw a pig fly." said Santana after a moment of silence.<br>"Where? I have always wanted to see one." Brittany said getting out  
>of her chair.<br>"Sit down B, I meant it as a joke." Santana said. Brittany sat down,  
>disappointed.<p>

"Rachel that is a great idea. I will work on incorporating that into  
>a song. Is everyone ok with that?" Mr. S asked. Everyone approved<br>excitedly.

Santana grinned over at Brittany to see Brittany looking ghastly pale.  
>"B are you ok?" Santana asked softly<br>"Yeah. I am just nervous. As nervous as a penguin at a sunny beach."  
>Brittany replied<br>"It will be OK B, we will practice and we will sing to each other, and  
>not focus on the audience."<br>"I hope I don't puke on stage like we did in that Ke$ha number."  
>Brittany said her eyes widening.<br>"You and me both."

Stay tuned...next week is Nationals.

Please review if you want me to continue!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Nationals

The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of preparation. The Glee club was finally at Nationals. They were waiting backstage for their cue. Santana was pacing nervously. After Brittany and Santana had practiced so long on the group number, Rachel approached Santana and Mr. Shue and graciously suggested Santana have the opening solo, which about made Santana faint. Rachel had admitted that she had a perfect song for Santana to sing, a song that was not overdone that would be perfect for Nationals.

Now Santana was feeling the pressure, she was worried of letting the club down.

Brittany came over to her and stopped her from pacing.

"Just breathe sweetie, you got this. And I will be right here rooting for you…I love you, San."

"Thank you, love you too." Santana gave her a gentle kiss and then heard them calling her name.

She took her place on stage, waiting for the spotlight and the music to start. Her outfit was a slinky red dress, and she wore pearls, and black wedges. As the spotlight came up, and she heard the announcer, "And now, New Directions, with their opening number from Mamma Mia, Winner takes it all." The crowd cheered, and then grew silent as the music started.

Santana started out gently, so she had room to build.

_I don't wanna talk  
>About things we've gone through<br>Though it's hurting me  
>Now it's history<br>I've played all my cards  
>And that's what you've done too<br>Nothing more to say  
>No more ace to play<em>

_The winner takes it all  
>The loser's standing small<br>Beside the victory  
>That's her destiny<em>

_I was in your arms  
>Thinking I belonged there<br>I figured it made sense  
>Building me a fence<br>Building me a home  
>Thinking I'd be strong there<br>But I was a fool  
>Playing by the rules<em>

_The gods may throw a dice  
>Their minds as cold as ice<br>And someone way down here  
>Loses someone dear<br>The winner takes it allThe loser has to fall  
>It's simple and it's plain<br>Why should I complain _

Santana started to build, and began using her hands to accentuate the message of the songs.__

_But tell me does she kiss  
>Like I used to kiss you<br>Does it feel the same  
>When she calls your name<br>Somewhere deep inside  
>You must know I miss you<br>But what can I say  
>Rules must be obeyed<em>

_The judges will decide  
>The likes of me abide<br>Spectators of the show  
>Always staying low<br>The game is on again  
>A lover or a friend<br>A big thing or a small  
>The winner takes it all<em>

Santana quieted her voice down, and let the intensity flow through softly.

_I don't wanna talk  
>cause it makes me feel sad<br>And I understand  
>You've come to shake my hand<br>I apologize  
>If it makes you feel bad<br>Seeing me so tense  
>No self-confidence<br>But you see  
>The winner takes it all<br>The winner takes it all_

She finished and there was a hush in the audience, and then loud applause began with people jumping to their feet, cheering. Santana blushed shyly and moved aside to prepare for the group number, as the stage darkened. The rest of New Directions filed on, in the dark. The club was wearing a wide vary of colors and outfits, and planned to be a splash of color, at a competition that usually chose mute colors and their members clad in similar outfits. Santana grinned as Brittany grasped her hand, as they prepared for the number from Grease.

The music started rocking and the crowd was already going wild. The Glee club linked arms and started the choreography that went with the music.

_We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong  
>Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom<br>Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be  
>Waooo Yeah<em>

_We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do  
>Our names are signed boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap shoo bop<br>Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one  
>Wa-wa-wa-one<br>_

Brittany took the solo at this part, while doing some fabulous dance moves.

_When we go out a night (oh-h oh)  
>And stars are shining bright (oh-h, oh)<br>Up in the skies above  
>Or at the high school dance<br>Where you can find romance maybe it might be lo-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uve  
><em>

The Glee club started hand jiving, during this insane section of the song. As the section kept going, the crowd went wild.

_Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
>Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom da boom<br>Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
>Dip da dip da dip do wop da dooby do<br>Boogy boogy boogy boogy shooby sho wap sho wap  
>Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do<br>Ramma lamma lamma ka dingity ding da dong  
>Shoo bop shoo wadda wadda yippity boom sha boom<br>Chang chang changity chang shoo bop  
>Yip da dip da dip shoo bopp sha dooby do<br>Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap sho bop  
>Sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do<br>A womp bop a looma a womp bam boom_

_We're for each other like womp bop a looma a womp bam boom  
>Just like my brother is sha na na na na na na na yippity dip da do<br>Chang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be together  
>Waooo Yeah!<em>

_We'll always be together  
>We'll always be together<br>We'll always be together  
>We'll always be together<br>We'll always be together  
>We'll always be together<br>We'll always be together_

As they finished, the crowd was still going wild. The Glee club waited until the stage went dark to hug each other, and Brittany kissed Santana excitedly,

"You were awesome babe, I'm so proud to call you mine," Brittany squealed. Santana blushed and gave a kiss back to Brittany.

_Next time..the results…_


	5. Chapter 5

C. 5: Nationals Results

It was all going by in a whirl. As Santana grasped Brittany's hand tightly, she looked around at the other two remaining Glee clubs on stage. She could barely believe they had made it to the top 3, and her classmates kept raving that it was all thanks to her solo.

The announcer kept droning and on and on…until Santana finally heard

"Runner-ups, New Directions!" The club members started jumping up and down and hugging.

"2nd place! So much better than 3rd!" Brittany squealed, while Santana laughed.

Santana leaned over and gave her girlfriend a soft kiss on the lips. And then she felt something hit her cheek.

A shoe? Someone had thrown a shoe? The room had gone silent, as she started at the shoe on the ground.

"Dykes will always be losers!" Santana searched for the voice, and found in the fourth row back, a tall, lanky boy from another Glee club. He started laughing, and other people started snickering as well.

Santana felt her face grow warm and she could see that Brittany's eyes were wet. Santana leaned down and picked up the shoe and walked down the stairs of the stage. It was deathly silent.

She marched over to the boy and stood straight in front of him, glaring. He froze and looked around, unsure of what to do…or what she was going to do.

Santana continued to glare him down, while trying to piece her words together without yelling.

"Excuse me; I think this shoe is yours. You might try Febreeze; the smell was offensive to my girlfriend." Santana calmly stated and with a smirk turned and walked away.

A slow stream of applause started, Santana was having trouble focusing, she was so mad, and her vision was blurry. When she got back to the stage, Brittany grabbed on to her, hugging her and pulling her backstage.

"Baby, are you ok?" Brittany asked, taking in Santana's angry expression.

"Physically, yes. I don't think his shoe damaged my perfect face. I wanted to shove that shoe down his throat though. That took every ounce of self-control to not do that."

Brittany hesitated and then said, "Well his shoe did smell really bad."

The two girls laughed at the absurdity of the situation, as they got ready to pack their bags for Lima.

_Worth continuing? I am thinking about chronicling their stories about struggles with their family and peers and community perception of their relationship. s_


	6. Chapter 6

Anyone still reading? Trying to decide if I should continue or focus on my other stories.


End file.
